Recent years have witnessed the development and deployment of a wide range of electronic devices and systems that provide many new and previously-unavailable functions and services. Advancements in communication technologies, for instance, have permitted the development and deployment of a wide array of communication devices, equipment, and communication infrastructures. The development, deployment, and popular use of such devices, equipment, and communication infrastructures have, in significant aspects, changed the lives and daily habits of many.
Cellular, and other analogous, wireless communication systems, for instance, have been developed and deployed and have achieved significant levels of usage. Increasing technological capabilities along with decreasing equipment and operational costs have permitted, by way of such wireless communication systems, increased communication capabilities to be provided at lowered costs.
Early-generation, wireless communication systems generally provided for voice communications and limited data communications. Successor-generation communication systems have provided increasingly data-intensive communication capabilities and services. New-generation communication system, for instance, provide for the communication of large data files at high through-put rates. Communication, e.g., of large-size documents and other data files, is carried out, e.g., by attachment of the files to data messages, and then sending the data messages to which the files are attached.
In a cellular communication system, as well as an analogous communication system, the communications are typically effectuated through use of portable wireless devices, which are sometimes referred to as mobile stations. The wireless devices are typically of small dimensions, thereby to increase the likelihood that the device shall be hand-carried and available for use whenever needed as long as the wireless devices positioned within an area encompassed by a network of the cellular, or analogous, communication system. A wireless device includes transceiver circuitry to provide for radio communication, both to receive information and to send information. Wireless devices sometimes are provided with additional functionality. The additional functionality provided to a wireless device sometimes is communication related and other times, is related to other technologies, for instance, processing technologies. When so-configured, the wireless device forms a multi-functional device, having multiple functionalities. A camera functionality that provides for the capture and recordation of a photographic image or a series of images is amongst the functionalities that are sometimes provided to wireless devices. Because of the small dimensions of typical wireless devices, and the regular carriage of such devices by users, a wireless device having a camera functionality is available to the user to record an image or series of images, such as to form a video sequence of images, when so over the user elects to do so. The image, once recorded, saved, for example, at a storage element of the wireless device, can be transferred elsewhere. For instance, the recorded image defines a document file. And, the document file can be appended to a data message and sent elsewhere. The data file forming the image or images is also storable at the wireless device, available subsequently to be viewed at the wireless device.
Camera functionality provided to a wireless device typically includes a camera lens that functions to focus a subject and other structure to form and permit saving of a captured image. In more sophisticated implementations, the camera lens is movable to provide for a change in the focal point of a camera image. Various methodologies have been developed by which to facilitate focusing of the camera lens to improve recorded-image quality.